An AkuDem Music Meme
by Aldreax
Summary: I blame it on Crazy La-La Chan. Anyhoo, this is just a bunch of drabbles about Axel and Demyx. There're 20 songs this time .


**Music Meme. **

**AkuDem**

_**Rules:**_

_**1. Put Ipod/mp3 player/Music player on shuffle.**_

_**2. Let a song play for its entire duration, and you only have the time of that song to write.**_

_**3. When the song changes, new drabble!**_

_**4. Do this as many times as you want!**_

_**~~This is my pathetic attempt at an AkuDem music meme. Don't eat me coz it sucks...-puts on helmet- **_

_**WARNINFG: Drabbles 4, 5, 8, 9, 11, 13, 14, 17, 18, 19 and 20 are all AU. If ya don't like....well, sorry? I have a bad habit of writing AU....;;~~**_

**1. Final Fantasy 12 - Clash of Swords (2:35)**

Axel jumped away from Demyx, chest heaving. "Jesus, Demyx. You're getting tougher."

Demyx smiled Axel's favorite smile as he lowered his sitar. "Really?" He asked excitedly, bouncing from foot to foot.

"Really really." The flurry chuckled. "I think you may even be catching up to me."

Deep blue eyes widened. "Noooo."

The red head nodded. "Believe it or not, Dem. With a bit more practice, you may even be able to beat me."

Demyx squealed and tackled Axel, wrapping his arms around the pyro's waist. "Seriously? I mean, like....wow. That's awesome news!"

**2. Rammstein - Links 2 3 4 (3:43)**

Marching sounded throughout the Castle, causing Axel to glance to the hallway through his open room door. What met his eyes wasn't exactly the first thing he wanted to see. A legion of water clones were marching up the hallway. A fucking _legion_. Where the hell did Demyx get off doing crap like this....?

"Fuck it." Axel rose from his bed, popping his head into the hallway after narrowly avoiding the grasp of one clone. There, at the end of the hallway, was Demyx, strumming away on his sitar.

"Oi, Dem!" The sitarist looked up, and the water clones paused. "Y'mind keepin it down with the marching, there? There's water everywhere!" The smirk on Axel's face made Demyx want to melt.

"Y-yeah." The Nocturne replied weakly. Axel returned to his bed.

For the rest of the day, Demyx was nowhere to be found. Probably in Atlantica.

**3. Evanescence - Haunted (3:06)**

Glancing around the library curiously, Axel spotted Zexion on one of the couches. _Sleeping_. A smirk graced Axel's features. What _FUN_. The Flurry ran off (more like warped) in search of Demyx.....

Who was in the kitchen. "S'upp, Dem?" Axel panted, leaning in the doorway.

Demyx pulled a spoon out of his mouth. "Nuthin. I was bored, so I decided to get something to eat."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Coz that's original." He panted.

"I _know_, right?" Demyx's eyes widened as he put away the spoon. "So, what's up with you?"

"_Zexion _is _sleeping_ in the library."

"Sweet."

The two nobodies made their way to the library, whipped cream in tow.

**4. Oliver and Company - Once Upon a Time in New York City (3:54)**

"Now it's always once upon a time in New York Citayyyyyy..." Demy chanted softly, strumming his sitar as his roommate, Axel, strode in.

"What'cha singin?" The red head asked curiously, seating himself beside his blonde friend.

"Nuthin. Somethin. It's a song I heard on a Disney movie." The sitarist blushed slightly as he continued to strum away.

Axel chuckled and ruffled Demyx's hair....mullet....thing. "That's cute, Dem."

Demyx was blushing feircely. "N-no it's not..." He continued with the song.

"So all of the dogs be scared, though yesterday no-one cared..."

"Aww, C'mon, Dem." Demyx glanced up to see the apology in Axel's eyes. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

A small nod and a smile. 'Keep your dream alive...Dreamin is still how the strong survive' "I know." 'Once upon a time, in New York City...'

**5. Final Fantasy 10 - Hymn of Faith (1:33)**

"What the heck does this even mean?" Demyx was sitting on the couch beside Axel as the final scenes of Final Fantasy 10 played before them on the television.

Axel placed his paddle on the coffee table. "I haven't the faintest. And these guys sound really wierd."

Demyx chuckled. "The chicks do, too." This caused laughter to erupt from both males.

"Wow. This song is special."

**6. Kittie - Looks So Pretty (5:29)**

"Dem?" Said sitarist glanced up from his sitar to see a very uncomfortable Axel standing in his doorway.

"C'mere, Axe. What's up?" Axel placed himself beside Demyx.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Why?"

"Coz....what you were just playing sounded really....not Demyx'y...." Axel shifted uneasily, causing Demyx to chuckle. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just trying to put what I feel about Larxene into notes...And that's what came out." Demyx tapped his sitar lightly. "Bad Karin."

Axel's famous knee-melting grin erupted on his face. "I can help with the lyrics. _You look so pretty diggin' your grave. Say what you will..._" He stopped when Demyx put up a hand.

"What?"

"That made no sense."

"Did, too."

"Not in the least." The Nocturne shook his head. "You do realize (Big word! D) that you were all like 'RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR' while you were saying that, right?"

Axel raised an oddly shaped eyebrow. " 'RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR'?" He asked lightly, propping his head in his hand.

"Yeah, like, your voice was all deep and I couldn't understand. And stuff."

"Well, yeah. It's a song about_ Larxene._"

**7. Kingdom Hearts - Traverse Town (1:21)**

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

"Wow this." Demyx gestured to the town around them. It was bustling, and there were lights on everywhere.

"Looks like a town that never sleeps."

Both boys grinned at each other, all thoughts of the mission flying out of their heads.

"Ya wanna go to a club?"

"Damn right."

**8. Koji Kondo - Twilight Realm (2:18)**

"Holy Jesus."

"What?"

"It's dark as shit in here."

"Shit isn't dark." Came the flat reply.

"You know damn well what I mean."

"Yes. Yes I--D'oof!" Axel tripped. "What the hell?!"

"That...was my leg."

"Why were you on the ground?"

"Waiting for you to come by and find me." Demyx shrugged.

"So, you figured tripping me would work?"

"Uh-huh. And the fact that I couldn't see you, and I tripped first."

"When'd you trip?" Axel asked, curiousity lacing his voice.

"When I said 'Holy Jesus'."

"You were pretty calm about that."

"And for that, I'm proud."

**9. Koji Kondo - Ballad of the Windfish (0:19)**

"Wheeeee~!"

"What the hell?"

"I DID IT, AXEL!"

"I can see that...."

**10. Koji Kondo - Spirit Temple (5:04)**

"What're we doing here?"

"Beats me."

"But why'd we end up here, of all places?" At here, Demyx spread his arms wide, gesturing to the large statue of a godess with a snake wrapped around her intricately carved body as she sat crossed legged.

"No clue. Maybe the Superior has a thing for large faceless naked women?" Axel shrugged as he lit the torches on a slightly raised platform. An old, decaying wooden chest was in the middle, metal holding the wood long rusted.

This erupted a snigger from Demyx.

"What?"

"I just always thought that the Superior had a thing for Saix coz they play the Bouncy Bed game alot."

Axel dropped the torch he was holding. "What? How would you know that?"

"Coz every time the Superior calls me, they're playing."

Axel had a kitty grin when Demyx next looked at him.

"What?"

"Blackmail, Dem. Complete. And. Total. Blackmail."

Demyx gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"You sounded like a chick there, and yea, I would. Want a camera, Dem?" Axle asked because he knew the hyperactive blonde would take a picture of anything that moved.

Demyx bounced from foot to foot. "Oh, do _I ever_!" He exclaimed.

**11. Soil - Halo (3:17)**

"What're we doing here again?" Was the only thing Demyx could ask before the lead singer began screaing into the mic once more. Axel shrugged.

"I will stone you, stone you, lay my arms around you, I will stone you, stone you, my little _Ha~lo!_"

"Because _that_ sounds promising." Axel seemed to be enthusiastic when he made this comment, Demyx noted.

The red head elbowed the blonde. "Ya wanna leave?" He shouted over the din. Demyx nodded vigrously.

"Kay, so...that concert was wierd."

"They tried to molest _you_, too?" Demyx asked, eyes wide. The music followed them as they walked.

"Yup. Promise me you'll never drag me to a concert again."

"Never. Especially Soil."

**12. Sweeny Todd Soundtrack - By The Sea (2:15)**

"Ooh (kiss) Mister Todd (kiss) I'm so happy (kiss) I could (kiss) eat you up, I really could~!" Sang Demyx as he clung to Axel.

The red head was going to _murder_ Xemnas. It was the Superior's idea to make the entire Organization do this play, and, _apparently_, Axel was the only one psycho enough, and Demyx was the only one girly enough. So _guess_ who got stuck with the leading parts? Yeah. Zexion was stuck as the little boy. JOY.

**13. Superbus - Radio Song (2:24)**

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Go!"

Axel's finger's started moving akwardly on the guitar, missing the first few notes.

Demy, like a master, was playing on Expert. Bastard hadn't missed a note as of yet.

"C'mon, Axe! Poor Casey's look down!"

"Shush!" Axel growled. He had started on Medium, and he had ruined Through The Fire and Flames (his idea), so Demyx decided to do something easier. So he'd get used to the guitar.

....So what if Axel liked the paddle?

"Almost done!" Demyx was still strumming away as the final notes came at them. Axel never played Guitar Hero again.

**14. Disney Soundtrack - Hercules - Zero to Hero (2:20)**

"Bless my soul~!"

"How could I do that?" Axel interrupted, causing Demyx to pause the karoke.

"You're supposed to let me sing." The blonde whined, stomping one foot.

"But you're too cute when you sing!" Came the innocent reply.

Demyx rolled his eyes and unpaused his karoke, continueing.

"From zero to hero, a major hunk! From zero to hero, And who'da thunk?"

Once again, the sitarist was interuppted. He whimpered.

"I'm going to get a bad score...."

"It's not a game." Axel said, nibbling on Demyx's ear.

**15. Kingdom Hearts - Another Side (2:39)**

"Three, four, five..." Demyx dashed out of the kitchen. _Hide and seek, hide and seek~!_ His mind screamed as he ran into the library.

Simple rules, really. No asking other members for help, and no warping through the castle. It had been fairly fun so far.

Demyx dived behind a pile of books.

"FIFTY!" Came the roar from the kitchen, and Demyx sniggered. The red head would _never_, not in a million, kabillion, katrillion years, ever find the Nocutrne in --

"Looks like you're it again." Axel said, poking his head over the pile of books.

"That's not fair."

"You're the one who was snorting."

"Hmph." Demyx left to count.

**16. Tune Up! - Raver's Fantasy (3:29)**

"This is my val-i-dy, and it's just the raver's fantasy. Coz I know! If you're in love with meeeeeeeeeeee~ Tonight, a RAVER THROUGH THE NI~IGHT!"

Axel opened blurry eyes. He was in Demyx's room. Again. The blonde had woken up early. Again. And he was singing loudly to techno music....Again.

The red head groaned, rolling over as Demyx danced to the beat. It was....a catchy tune, actually. Axel rose with a chuckle, Demyx hadn't noticed he was awake.

"This is my val-i-dy, and it's just the raver's fantasy. Coz I know! If you're in love with meeeeeeeeeeee~ Tonight, a RAVER THROUGH THE NI~IGHT!"

"Holy shit, Dem. Tone it down."

Demyx jumped as Axel slid his arms around his lover's waist.

"Wanna Dance, pretty boy?" Demyx asked, tilting his head back.

"I might. I jusssssssst might." Axel said, hips swaying in time with the music.

"Good." The blonde pulled away from Axel's grasp, cranking the music...and resarting the song.

**17. Radiohead - Creep (3:56)**

Demyx sighed as he strummed. "When you were here before...couldn't look you in the eyes...You're just like an annnn~gelllllllllllll.." He was cut off.

"Ya singin about me?" A weak nod.

"What're the next lyrics?"

"Your skin makes me cry....You float like a feather....In a beautiful world..." He was cut off once more by a tongue running up his bare back.

"So I'm an angel, eh?" Another nod. "You...do know that I know all the lyrics to that one, right?"

This caused Demyx to turn his head to regard the grinning red head now sucking on his back.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Uhm..." Nip, nibble, bite. Demyx shuddered.

"Am I that bad?"

Demyx bit his lip. "No...?"

"Whatever makes you happy, whatever you want..." Axel sang softly, rising to capture Demyx's lips.

"But I'm a creep...I'm a weirdo..."

"Not if I say you're not...."

**18. We The Kings - Check Yes Juliet (3:40)**

"Why not?"

"I told you, I don't want you hanging around with him." Vexen continued to read the paper as Demyx trudged up the stairs. Apparently his rockstar boyfriend was a 'bad influence'. He'd prove how true that really was.

Tugging off his pajamas, Demyx was fully clothed. He had kept his day clothes on underneath.

'tap,tap'

Demyx ran to the window, pulling it up and shaking his head. Axel would be late....

'Later...' He mouthed to the red head, who nodded and ran to his car.

A few minutes later, Reno showed up. Demyx grinned, climbing out the window. He had just checked downstairs. His parents were sleeping.

And he hit the ground running. "C'mon, man!" Reno whisper-shouted, motioning. Demyx climbed into the passenger seat.

"Nice break. Ready to go see your boyfriend?"

Demyx nodded vigerously.

**19. Kittie - Paperdoll (3:06)**

"Ya ever notice how models are like dolls?"

This statement snapped Demyx out of his staring. Him and Axel were watching one of those fashion shows.

"How do you see that?"

"Well, for one, one model can be for, like, five different companies. It's like, 'one size fits all', ya know?"

Demyx nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, but noone sees their pain."

"Pain?"

"Yeah, they go through, like, stress, peer pressure, drug problems, anorexia....And the companies just cover it up, tell lies."

"That's....true, isn't it?" Axel crossed his arms in thought while Demyx nodded knowingly.

"Wow, Dem. That's the first deep thing you've said in a while. I gotta mark that on the calendar."

"Asshole!"

**20. Metro Station - Shake it (3:00)**

"Let's drop!"

"Okay!" Demyx sunk, and Axel tugged the blonde back up, hands on his waist.

"He didn't mean that literally." He said solemnly to the blonde before him.

A cheery grin bloom on the sitarist's face. "I know!" He chirped happily, just in time to sing to the next part.

"Oh, she does it like this when you do it like that. Oh, she touches like this when you touch her like that. Now, she moves like this when you move her like that!"

Axel chuckled. "Shouldn't you be replacing that 'her' and 'she' with 'him' and 'he'?" He asked evilly.

"Shut up."


End file.
